An exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine is provided with an exhaust gas purification apparatus for collecting particulate matter (Particulate Matter: PM) contained in exhaust gas. This exhaust gas purification apparatus is provided with a particulate matter detection apparatus including a particulate matter detection sensor for detecting an amount of particulate matter contained in the exhaust gas, and performs failure detection based on information obtained by this particulate matter detection apparatus.
Particulate matter detection sensors for use in an exhaust gas purification apparatus include one described in patent literature 1, for example. The particulate matter detection sensor of patent literature 1 includes a deposition part in which electrode layers and insulating layers are laminated alternately, with the end surfaces of the electrode layers being exposed. A plurality of detection electrodes arranged in parallel to one another are formed by the end surfaces of the electrode layers exposed in the deposition part.